


Miłość Oznacza, że Nigdy Nie Musisz Mówić Przepraszam- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock doesn't understand love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes wiedział, co przychodzi z miłością.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość Oznacza, że Nigdy Nie Musisz Mówić Przepraszam- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love means never having to say you're sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243272) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



John widział jak Sherlock na niego patrzy.  
Jak na geniusza i mistrza przebrania, był w tym strasznie kiepski. Uśmiechał się krzywo, kiedykolwiek John go komplementował, zapadał w zazdrosne dąsy, kiedykolwiek John zawiadamiał, że idzie na randkę (kiedy już pojął, że randka nie jest z nim), nie udawało mu się ukrywać tęsknych spojrzeń; przynosił do domu niebezpieczne zasadzki i krwawe śledztwa tak, jak kot mógłby przynosić w prezencie martwe ptaki, albo myszy.  
Sherlock czynił niezdarne próby bycia ludzkim: podgrzewał w mikrofali filiżankę herbaty dla Johna (- To prosta chemia! To tylko temperatura wody! Co za różnica czy wrzała, czy nie?), nie obrażał gustu Johna w ubieraniu się (- Te spodnie są… adekwatne) i grał na skrzypcach piosenki, które John lubił, albo myślał, że mógłby lubić (- Czekaj, ale tu jest więcej- to był tylko pierwszy ruch!).  
Zagadką więc pozostawało to, dlaczego Sherlock nie wykonywał żadnego zdecydowanego ruchu.  
W końcu, brał to czego chciał, czy to był dowód z miejsca zbrodni, stylowa marynarka albo- cóż, albo John. Z pewnością wiedział, że już go MIAŁ. Wszystko, co zostało do zrobienia, to uczynić to oficjalnym. Może detektyw był po prostu nieśmiały. Mężczyzna ewidentnie nie miał wiele doświadczenia z relacjami. Prawdopodobnie po prostu nie wiedział, jak zrobić pierwszy krok.  
Takie było usprawiedliwienie Johna, kiedy w końcu przycisnął Sherlocka do ściany i pocałował go. To był miękki i delikatny gest, pocałunkowy ekwiwalent kojących dźwięków i pocierania komuś uspokajająco pleców. Ale Sherlock zamarł; w sposób, który sprawił, że Johnowi zacisnął się brzuch a on sam się wycofał, spoglądajac w górę; otwierając już usta, by przeprosić.  
Sherlock powiedział:  
\- Proszę, nie.  
John nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Sherlock powiedział „proszę” w ten sposób, niesarkastyczny; i to to- bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego- uciszyło go, ze słyszalnym kliknięciem zębów. Sherlock skorzystał z okazji, by wysunąć się z jego ramion i zatrzasnąć się w swoim pokoju.  
\----  
Przez następne dwa dni, John nie widywał więcej z Sherlocka, niż końce płaszcza niknące za rogiem, dziwna plamę na stole w kuchni, albo lapidarny SMS: „Eksperyment w stoiku dżemu. Nie konsumować SH” n  
Przez nieobecność Sherlocka John obijał się po mieszkaniu, bezmyślnie prostując i dezorganizując, a potem na powrót prostując przedmioty; robił filiżanki herbaty dla kogoś, kogo tu nie było; zostawiał mleko na wierzchu i potem musiał je zastąpić nowym.  
Prawie na pewno odczytał oznaki właściwie. PRAWIE. Mieszkanie z detektywem nauczyło go, że nic nie jest pewne. Może to sknocił.  
W końcu, przyszedł któregoś dnia do domu i znalazł Sherlocka leżącego na sofie w Pozie Zamyślenia. Dłonie złożone razem pod podbródkiem. Usiadł odważnie prosto, kiedy John wtuptał do środka- nogi zaczęły go znów boleć, w niejasny, na pół gwizdka sposób, jakby nie mogły się zdecydować- i spojrzał na neigo, ale bez patrzenia w oczy, jego wzrok skupiony na punkcie, gdzieś w okolicy nerek Johna. Jego włosy były nawet w gorszym stanie, niż zwyczajne szczurze gniazdo, a koszula na wpół wyciągnięta ze spodni, a same spodnie- mniej świeże, niż zwykle.  
\- Zadecydowałem.- powiedział nieszczęśliwie.- Że nie wyprowadzę się z Baker Street. Ale jeśli nalegasz, możemy osiągnąć kompromis. Może współ…  
\- Czekaj.- John podniósł dłoń.- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Kto się wyprowadza? Czemu się wyprowadzasz?  
\- Nie robię tego.- Sherlock się zmarszczył. – To ja znalazłem to miejsce, a Pani Hudson była najpierw moja.  
Usta Sherlocka wykrzywiły się, wyglądając na coś między wysysaniem cytryny a tym, że dowiedział się, że świat skończy się za 36 godzin.  
\- Bo to się nie uda.  
John usiadł w jednym z foteli, zanim jego nogi ugną się w kolanach.  
\- Co się nie uda?  
Sherlock zamachał dłonią między nimi. – To. My. Zwłaszcza jeśli ty…  
Zwinął dłoń w pięść, skrzywił się z frustracji. Położył te pięść na kolanie i wymruczał coś o zaczynaniu od początku. Rozłożył palce, zabębnił po kolanie i powiedział :  
\- Wydaje się być w tobie zakochany.  
\- Aha.- powiedział John. Sherlock patrzył na podłogę miedzy stopami. Kąciki ust pozostały napięte.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Co?  
\- Ale szkoda kiedy zostanie wyrządzona, wydaje się być nieodwracalna.  
Sherlock przejechał dłonią po włosach, z małym efektem.  
\- Jedyne wyjście, więc, to separacja. Jestem pewny, że widzisz konieczność.  
\- Właściwie to nie.- powiedział John.- Cofnij się. Wyjaśnij mi czemu przepraszasz?  
W końcu Sherlock spojrzał na Johna, wyglądając, jakby mu było przykro. Wyglądał, jakby mu było najbardziej przykro, odkąd go John znał, a przecież Sherlockowi nigdy nie było przykro. Nie było mu przykro, kiedy przez niego płakała Molly Hooper, albo wtedy, gdy obraził tę rozpaczającą matkę ofiary, albo wiele, wiele razy kiedy rozczarował Johna, będąc okrutnym, albo samolubnym, albo zbyt sprytnym dla własnego dobra. Efekt był wstrząsający.  
\- Bo to straszna rzecz. Spójrz na to, co przychodzi z miłością; zniszczenie i morderstwo. Miłość jest czynnikiem motywującym w ponad 90% śledztw, jakie wziąłem.  
\- Wiesz, że z miłości wynikają też dobre rzeczy.  
Tak szybko, jak słowa wyszły z jego ust, wszystko stało się jasne: Sherlock i jego upiorny brat, który mógł być brytyjskim rządem, Sherlock i Mamusia; Sherlock dla którego dziewczyny nie były jego terenem, ale chłopcy także, z tego, na co wyglądało. Boże, nawet pani Hudson, której męża Sherlock posadził na krześle elektrycznym za jego zbrodnie. Sherlock detektyw konsultant, dla którego miłość jest otrutą ofiarą z twarzą wykrzywioną z przerażającej agonii; samobójstwem upozorowanym jako morderstwo; listem z szantażem.  
Sherlock uciekł spojrzeniem w bok ale nawet w ten sposób, światło uderzające w jego profil wydawało się nieszczęśliwe.  
\- Nie, naprawdę.- nalegał John.- Miłość jest… miłość nie powinna taka być. Miłość to starzenie się razem i świętowanie urodzin razem i…  
\- Miłość JEST taka.- Sherlock warknął.- Możesz się kłócić czy ma taka być, ale fakty pozostają faktami.  
Potarł zmęczoną dłonią twarz.  
\- Nie, proszę, idź już.  
John był całkiem pewny, że jeśli teraz wyjdzie, to nigdy nie zobaczy znów detektywa; może najwyżej z dużej odległości a może czasem jego zamazane foto w gazecie. Więc się nie ruszał.  
\- Nie. Miłość to ulica dwukierunkowa i ty nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo.  
\- John.- powiedział Sherlock i szczery, błagalny wyraz twarzy, jaki przybierał tak łatwo dla świadków, sąsiadów i pani Hudson, był niczym, w porównaniu do szczerej prośby.  
\- Nie bądź uparty. To dla naszego…  
\- Nie.  
Więc John się ruszył. Przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł obok detektywa na kanapie. Sherlock przestał oddychać.  
\- Nie pójdę nigdzie. Zostanę tutaj i będę cię kochał i nie możesz nic z tym zrobić.  
Sherlock gapił się.  
\- Jesteś idiota.  
\- Dzięki. Czemu na Boga miałbyś zostać i zaryzykować, dla szansy starzenia się razem?- domagał się odpowiedzi.- Nie jestem dobra osoba. Mogę kiedyś kogoś zabić dla ciebie. Mogę zabić ciebie, żeby cię powstrzymać od odejścia.  
\- A ja już zabiłem kogoś dla ciebie.- wytknął mu John. Sherlock siedział całkiem na kanapie i gapił się dalej na niego.  
\- Zrobiłeś to.- powiedział cicho.  
\- Tak. I sądze, że zrobię to znowu.  
Sherlock obrócił głowę by popatrzeć na kominek i kiepsko zaklejona uśmiechniętą buźkę, która ozdabiała ścianę ponad nim.  
\- Ty… więc o tak.  
\- Wydaje się, że tak. Naprawdę zamordowałbyś kogoś dla mnie?  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, więc John pochylił się i pocałował go.  
\- Ja też.- powiedział i Sherlock się uśmiechnął.


End file.
